Combat Mechanics
Here is a list of some of the current combat mechanics in Dead Maze. Further confirmation of mechanics is required, so input from developers and/or rigorous empirical testing would be beneficial, particularly with regards to Resistance. There is no PvP except on special maps. Mechanics Combo Combo is a special attack that can be triggered when the left mouse button is pressed near an infected, spending stamina. The combo and the amount of stamina used vary depending on the weapon you are holding. You can see all possible combos on the weapon page. Parry When the right mouse button is held down, incoming attack damage is reduced or blocked entirely. Instead of incurring damage, this drains stamina and fractional amounts of food (possibly proportional to the amount of damage reduced ) from the player character. The amount of stamina drained increases significantly for every consecutive parry performed. Some weapons have additional effects on parry (Electrical Nightstick, Spiked Club, Hunting Knife, Studded Baseball Bat.) While in parry mode, one cannot dodge, counter-attack or move. Death If your HP drops to zero, you will gain the Pain and Knocked out symptoms and then have three options: # Waiting for Help # Second Chance # Flee If you already have the One foot in the grave symptom you will automatically flee. To get the symptom removed, rest at a camp fire with more than 50 fire (spawn campfire have always more than 50). Stats Critical hit The player has a base'' 0%'' chance to critical strike with healing or active attacks, resulting in 300% damage/healing. All forms of added damage —such as from upgrade kits or combo damage— are not multiplied by this critical multiplier, including damage over time. However healing over time each has their own individual chance to be a critical hit every trigger. Critical hits seem to drain a significant amount of water; Roughly around 0.5 water seems to be consumed for every critical hit. It seems as though the game applies a limit of somewhere around 75% critical strike chance. Critical chance can be increased via various means such as Level up, Survivor equipment, Food bonuses, Upgrade kits, weapons, and Skills. Critical damage can be increased via Survivor Equipment, Food bonuses, Upgrade kits, and Gossip Power. Resistance Resistance for specific damage types applies separately from global resistance, meaning they are multiplicative with each other rather than both added together for that specific damage. Resistance can be gained from Level up, food bonuses, Survivor equipment, Upgrade kits, Skills, and weapons. Resilience Resilience applies a dynamic relative damage reduction based on the character's current health. The more health a character has, the less effective the reduction. It has no effect while at full health, virtually full effect at values close to zero health, and proportional linear correlation in-between. Resilience can be gained from food bonuses, Survivor equipment, Upgrade kits, and Skills. Dodge Dodge is the chance to avoid attacks. It appears to have a limit of around 75%. This means that if all sources of dodge total a higher amount, it will be wasted. Dodging an attack consumes fractional amounts of water , and will not function while stunned, frozen or in parry mode. Dodge can be gained from Weapons, food bonuses, Survivor equipment, and Upgrade kits and Skills. Aggro Having higher aggro Increases the targeting priority of the zombies to attack the player, as well as the range from which they will notice a player and start attacking. Aggro can be gained from Strategy Table, Threat Level, food bonuses, Survivor equipment, Upgrade kits, and Skills Counter-attack Performs a counter attack on the opponent when hit by their attack (the hit check has to actually land, i.e. if you dodged/or they miss you won't perform a counter-attack). Cannot be performed while parrying, stunned or frozen. A chance to gain counter-attack when hit can be gained from Survivor equipment and Upgrade kits. Guaranteed counter-attack can be gained from Weapon combo, or Skills. The crowbar weapon has a chance to perform a counter attack when hit instead of gaining the counter-attack buff for some time. Unleashed Unleashed provides immunity to "crowd control" effects, such as Slow and Stun and possibly Freeze. Unleashed does not protect against Puke debuff or explosions. It can be gained from the Purity Skill, or Combat Knife. Vampiric Vampiric is a buff which results in healing the attacker on hit for a flat amount (frequently only a chance to trigger on attack). It does not deal any additional damage. It can be gained from food bonuses, Survivor equipment, and Upgrade kits. Stamina Stamina is the orange bar below the player character which allows for running and combo attacks. For a brief period of time after —and during— running or using a combo attack, stamina will stop regenerating. Different weapons require a different amount of stamina to perform a combo attack with. Stamina takes about 2 seconds to start recharging, and another 8 seconds to finish recharging the full bar (this is with 27% stamina gain, if had 0% stamina gain, probably would take a total of 12 seconds to load up fully). Stamina recharge works off of total stamina, base rate seems to be regenerate 10% of total per second. Category:Mechanics